The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for mounting a gate opener. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for mounting a linear actuator gate opener to a gate and post.
The utilization of a linear actuator to effectuate the opening and closing of a gate is well known in the art. Mounting a linear actuator gate opener to a gate and an adjacent fence or gate post is also known in the art. However, the proper mounting of a linear actuator gate opener to a gate and an adjacent fence or gate post requires the accurate determination of the points at which each end of the actuator should pivot in order to achieve a desired degree of opening of the gate. The proper location of the actuator pivot points is generally a function of the stroke of the actuator. If the pivot points are not accurately positioned, the gate will not open to the desired degree without the generally complicated step of adjusting the actuator stroke. The determination of the proper location of the actuator pivot points has heretofore complicated the mounting of a linear actuator.